Try (Book 1 of The Reuniters)
by Jlyman
Summary: Set after, "Frost&Fire". When Jared tells Flame Princess the truth, something unexpected happens. Can Jared fix his new problem? Or will he make things worse? Well, what ever happens, Jared needs to try.
1. I know how you feel

**This story is dedicated to all Flinn fans, especially A.T. Obsession time.**

**"Try" will take place during chapter 5 of "The Chosen Ones", "Days Gone By", through Day 205 to Day 265.**

**To let you know, the beginning of the chosen ones trilogy will take place during the Adventure Time story. That's why this story will also take place after the events of "Frost&Fire". It will continue through the adventure time episodes, "Too Old" and "Earth&Water".**

**Shall we begin? Ok, here's "Try".**

**P.S. This story might entirely be in Jared's P.O.V.**

* * *

**Try**

**Chapter 1: "I know how you feel"**

**Jared's Journal**

**Day 205**

Broken. Destroyed. Melted. Lost. Sad. Depressed. Gone. All gone. It was the unthinkable yesterday. I was there and I saw all of it. The fight. The destruction. The break-up. I should've done something. But there was nothing I could do. I can't change the past, because the past is the past. And now, Finn's lonely, Jake's upset, Simon has no home, Flame Princess... well.. there are a lot of things I feel about her. It is not good. And I... I feel all of those feelings.

I know what must be done: I need to fix this. I need them back together, again. I'm gonna do what is right. Today, I'm gonna make things right.

* * *

**Jared's P.O.V**

**Location: Tree Fort**

I finished writing and closed my Journal. I can hear Finn moaning on his bed. Me and Jake were right by his side. We both felt bad and sad. I know what I was gonna go through today, but.. I think it might take a while for _everything_ to go back to normal. I hope I'm right about that.

I turn my head to Jake and whispered, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" He nodded and we both stand up.

Before we went downstairs, I heard Jake said to Finn, "Hey Finn, will be right back. Okay?"

"Ok", Finn replied, sadly.

Me and Jake normally went downstairs, to the kitchen. "What do you want talk about, Jared?", he asked.

"Yesterday", I began, "was a very bad day for Finn and me. I knew how much Finn loved Flame Princess. He shouldn't had that dream. None of this would've happen if we hadn't told him to let FP and Ice King fight again. So technically, it's all our faults. To tell you the truth, I've never felt so much guilt in my life. So today, I have decided to fix this. I'm going to Flame Princess's house."

"What!? Dude, you heard what Finn said yesterday! Flame Princess needs some time alone!", Jake replied, angrily.

"I KNOW THAT!", I yelled. Several tears came out of my eyes. Jake didn't said anything else. There was silence for a few seconds. I calm down a bit and said, "Look, I just need to try. Just trust me. Please."

Jake put a hand behind his neck and said, "I think I know how much Finn and Flame Princess's relationship means to you. Alright, I'll let you go. Just promise me to come back, safely."

"I promise. And can you promise _me, _to keep a close eye on Finn? He has been depressed lately and I don't want anything bad to happen to him.", I said.

"I promise", Jake replied.

"Good." I then walked to the front door. Before I left the house, I said to him, "Well... wish me luck."

I saw a grin pop out of Jake's face. I smiled and closed the front door. I turned around and saw the path to Flame Princess's house. I took a deep breath and started to walk on the path.

While I was walking to her house, I sung a song to pass the time. I also heard music coming from the background:

Ever wonder 'bout what he's doing.

How it all turn to lies.

Sometimes, I think that it's better.

To never ask why.

(Music)

Where there is desire,

there is gonna be a flame!

Where there is a flame,

someone's bound to get burned!

But just because it burns,

doesn't mean you're gonna die!

You gotta get up,

and try, and try, and try. (3x)

(Music)

Funny how the heart can be deceiving.

More than just a couple times.

Why do we fall in love so easy?

Even, when it's not right.

(Music)

Where there is desire,

there is gonna be a flame!

Where there is a flame,

someone's bound to get burned!

But just because it burns,

doesn't mean you're gonna die!

You gotta get up,

and try, and try, and try. (3x)

(Music)

Every worry, that it might be ruined,

does it make you wanna cry?

When you're out there doing what you're doing,

are you just getting by?

Tell me, are you just getting by, by, by?

Where there is desire,

there is gonna be a flame!

Where there is a flame,

someone's bound to get burned!

Just because it burns,

doesn't mean you're gonna die!

You gotta get up,

and try, and try, and try. (7x)

(Music)

You gotta get up,

and try, and try, and try. (2x)

Right after I finish the song, I was close to Flame Princess's house. _Well, this is it. I hope she's home, _I thought. I slowly walked up to her house. The closest I could get, was several feet away. I didn't want to get burned.

I took another deep breath and began to speak:

"Flame Princess,... I know how you feel. You feel betrayed. Forgotten. Abandon. Confused. And sad. 'sigh' Look, I know this is hard to say but, to tell you the truth, it was really me and Jake's fault. We told him to start another fight between you and Ice King. We told him to write those letters. Look, it just happen too fast, okay!? I didn't know what I was saying! I'm so sorry! I didn't know this would happen! Look, if you're too mad to forgive me, just.. just slap me! Punch me! Burn me! I don't care! Do you what ever you want! I just want to get this over with."

I had tears coming out of my eyes, again. Suddenly, I saw.. _her, _coming out. I quickly closed my eyes and shuddered, waiting for... anything to come.

But suddenly, another unthinkable thing happen.

She...

_Oh Glob, _I thought.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**What is Flame Princess gonna do to Jared? Is she gonna burn him? Find out, in the next chapter of "Try"!**

**The song in this chapter is called, "Try" by P!nk.**


	2. Love Triangle Sort of

**This is what she's gonna do. Right now, on "Try"! Here we go!**

**P.S. Still in Jared's P.O.V**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Love Triangle... Sort of**

**Location: Flame Princess's House**

...kissed me... on my lips. But.. why? I-I knew Flame Princess a lot. Right now, she would.. she would be burning me. Did she.. change?

My lips were still burning from her kiss, but, I think, she didn't care. I think she liked it.

I wasn't expecting for this to happen. I thought she would forgive me. She would just follow me home and ask Finn to be with her again! But right now, this is all messed up.

I blushed _so_ red, it showed all around my face.

When her lips were finally apart from mine, she whispered into my ear and said, "I forgive you." She then laid her head on my chest, which also burned me. I heard my heart beating, fast.

I can hear her say, "I love you, Jared."

No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! She's not herself! I need to get out here!

I quickly began to run back into the forest, making Flame Princess lose her balance. I looked back. Instead of seeing her angry, Flame Princess just made goo goo eyes on me, with her hands on her cheeks.

_I don't even know her anymore!, _I thought.

I panicky scream in horror and ran all the way home, at the same time.

* * *

**Location: Forest**

When I was already half way home, I bumped into something. Pain was released from my burns. I scream in pain and nearly lost my conscious. I could hardly breathe.

My vision came back. And that was when I saw my floating, blood-sucking (well, not all the time) friend: Marceline. She was wearing her normal clothes and a hat, to protect her from the sun.

"Hey weenie, are you ok?", she asked.

_Oh great, now she's calling me weenie. That's the same word she calls Finn,_ I thought.

"Yah, I'm alright.", I said, while standing back up.

_I hope she doesn't notice the burn marks on my face, _I thought.

"What are you doing here and why are there burn marks on your face?", she asked me.

_Oh no, she's on to me!, _I thought. I began to sweat out, trying to think of what was I gonna reply.

I quickly thought of something and lied, "I uh... just came back from the fire kingdom."

"I know you're lying, dude. Spit it out.", Marcy said.

_I_ _knew_ _that_ _was_ _a_ _bad_ _idea!, _I thought, again.

I suddenly burst with more sweat. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I bursted out, saying, "OK, I ADMIT IT! FP KISSED ME!" I saw birds, flying away from the trees, from my shout out.

"Say what!?", Marcy replied in a jersey tone.

I calm down a bit and ask her, "Have you notice the fight, between her and Simon, yesterday?" She nodded.

"Well, that fight was really a set-up, formed by Finn. His 'fight', went too far. So, Finn told Flame Princess what he did, just right after she destroyed the ice kingdom!"

"Whoa. That's pretty intense."

"Yah, I know. And did you know what happen after that? FP dumped Finn! I felt bad, to see the break-up. I even heard the whole thing."

"I feel sorry for you and Finn."

"Yah, it's sad. Anyway, earlier today, I've decided to fix the problem."

"You mean by, getting Finn and Flame Princess back together?"

"Exactly. When I got to her house, I told her the _true_ truth about yesterday. And right after I told her the truth... BAM! Flame Princess kissed me! I was so shocked and confused. Do you think that's weird, to know?"

"Well, kind to think of it, yes."

"I thought she was passionate, like Finn. But I never thought she would be so... gullible."

"That might be her, changing from bad to good."

"Maybe, or it could be something else. To end it all, I panicked and ran all the way home, until I bumped into you.", I said, finishing the explanation.

I notice the sun was going down. When the sun was completely gone, Marceline took off her hat.

I began to ask her, saying, "Okay, Marcy. I am giving you very big responsibility right now. So, what I'm saying is, can you promise me _**not**_ to tell Finn about the kiss? He is gonna kill me, if you tell him."

"Okay, I promise. But only because of risking your life.", she replied.

"Thanks, dude. See ya later!", I said, waving her goodbye.

"Later, Jared!", Marcy replied.

We both went our separate ways and went home.

_I hope that wasn't a real kiss, _I thought.

* * *

**Jake's P.O.V**

**Location: Tree Fort**

I was starting to get worried about Jared. He's been gone all day.

I was taking a bath, while I was kicking BMO out of the tub, from getting wet, over and over again. It was starting to get boring.

Suddenly, I heard the front door open.

"Jake, you still in here? How's Finn?", a voice said. It was Jared's voice. I was glad that he was back from Flame Princess's.

I answered, "Oh, Finn? He's not here anymore. He's with Princess Bubblegum. They're at the Lemon Kingdom."

"Why's he with Bubblegum?", he asked, while walking into the bathroom.

"Finn's trying to 'woo' PB... again.", I replied.

"Aw what!?"

"Yah, I know. But, I think it's not gonna work."

"I agree."

"So, how did it go, over at Flame Princess's.", I asked. I saw his face turn into a frown.

"Did it go bad?", I ask him again. Jared didn't respond. I saw him, sweating out now.

I now was suspicious. "Jared, what are you hiding?" He still didn't respond. He just walk up to the shower, turn it on, and began to take his clothes off.

"C'mon Jared! Don't play silent with me!" Jared _still_ didn't respond. He was now in his underwear, now. I saw him sweat, even more than last time. His eye was now twitching.

There was silence for a moment.

Then suddenly, something shocking happen. Jared collapsed.

"OH MY GOB!", BMO and I both yelled.

I quickly got out of the bathtub and checked on Jared's pulse. His pulse was out-cold. Jared passed out.

_What happen back there, _I thought.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**That was crazy. **

**Where will Jared wake up? And will he find a way to fix his own problem? **

**Find out, in the next chapter of "Try"!**

**P.S. Don't get mad, Flinn fans! Finn and Flame Princess will be back together soon!**


	3. Nightmare Madness

**I really have nothing to say, in the beginning of each chapter of my stories, anymore. Just to let you readers know.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**P.S. This chapter is taken place 7 weeks and 3 days later, on Day 250. Also sets after "Earth&Water".**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Nightmare Madness**

**Jared's P.O.V**

**Dream**

_I woke up. I realize I wasn't in the Tree Fort anymore. I stood up and checked my surroundings. All around me was blazes of fire. I was in the fire kingdom. _

_**Wait** **a** **second. ****If** **I'm** **here, ****shouldn't** **I** **be** **burning** **my** **guts** **out?,** I thought. _

_I then heard voices, at a close distance. I looked around, to see where were those voices coming from._

_In front of me, I saw the fire palace. Hmm. **Those** **voices** **might** **be** **coming** **from** **inside, **I thought. I started to walk up to the palace's front entrance. The voices were getting closer. I realized, there were no guards at the front gate. Strange._

_While I was walking through the entrance, I finally heard one of the voices, saying, "Oh, Jared."_

_**Wait, ****what?,** I thought. It was a voice of a girl. Was she talking to me? But, I'm right here. Was she talking to someone else? I began to walk faster. _

_I then heard another, this time a boy, saying, "Oh, Flame Queen."_

_**Flame** __**Queen? **__**There's** **no** **Flame** __**Queen**__ **in** **the** **fire** **kingdom, ****anymore. There's** **only** **a** **Flame** **King, **I thought. I began to race walk. _

_When I finally made it to the throne room, I saw something shocking. I saw Flame Princess, wearing a crown, and... me!? Smooching her!? _

**_No. _****_Why_** **_am_** **_I_** **_seeing_** **_this!?_** **_I_** **_can't_** **_be_** **_here_** **_and_** **_there_** **_at_** **_the_** **_same_** **_time!_ **_**I**__ **don't** **even** **have** **feelings** **with** **FP! ****Is** **this..** **my** **future?**__**,** I thought._

_Suddenly, I saw my surroundings changing. The blazes were turning into a glowing, yellow light. And there, right in front me, stood The Cosmic Owl._

_"She loves you", the owl said._

_"No", I muttered._

_"Yes", the owl replied._

_I suddenly felt something, moving onto me. I looked at my hands and saw my veins glowing red._

_Some smoke was now coming out of my skin. _

_And then, the horror came to me. I was being burned, alive! _

_I screamed in pain._

**Dream Ends**

* * *

**Location: Candy Kingdom Hospital**

I suddenly woke up again, this time frighten. I noticed I was somewhere else, again. I quickly realized, I was in the Candy Kingdom Hospital... again.

"What happen this time?", I muttered myself, rubbing my forehead.

"You collapsed, dude. You've been in a coma for like 45 days!" I turn my head and saw Jake, talking to me. Finn and PB were also here. Even...

_No. Not Flame Princess. Why is she here? Maybe that's why everyone, except FP, has an angry look on their faces. I knew it! FP told them! It had to be her! I can still see that gullible, cu- wait, what am I saying?, _I thought.

I notice Flame Princess came over to me and hugged me. She also made a kiss on my cheek. I think, FP realize that she was burning me.

I notice Finn was getting angrier. He was jealous of me.

_This isn't good. I really sponked up!, _I thought.

As a response to my burning, FP's 'like-likeness' of me, Finn's jealousy, everyone else's 'not cool' face on me, and the rest of this madness: I panickly scream, quickly got out of the bed, and ran straight through the candy wall, leaving a hole of myself with it.

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V**

_I feel so betrayed,_ I thought.

I can't believe this! My own friend, Jared, stoled my ex-girlfriend! Unbelievable!

Oh, I was _so_ mad, I kicked the dirt, banged my fist to the ground, and screamed, "I'LL KILL YOU, JARED PHILLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPSS!"

"Dude, chill out! Relax!", yelled Jake.

"HOW CAN I BE RELAX, JAKE! JARED STOLED MY FUTURE WIFE!"

Suddenly, I was slapped by PB. "Jake's right, Finn. You need to calm down!"

She was right. I really was losing it. I took in deep breaths and regain my patience. "Thanks. I needed that.", I said to her.

"No problem. Now, I need you and Jake to get Jared back here. I need to speak with him.", PB replied.

"Got it. And what is Fla-", before I could finish my sentence, I noticed Flame Princess, now Flame Queen, was not here anymore. She was gone. "Where did FP go?", I asked.

Princess Bubblegum turn around and notice her disappearance, too. She turn back to me, and said, "She's gonna get Jared. Get him, before she gets him first. Now."

"Okay. C'mon Jake!", I said. Me and Jake went through Jared's hole. Jake turn himself into a glider, and we both flew off.

* * *

**Jared's P.O.V**

**Location: Candy Forest**

"Well, that was a long jump.", I muttered. And I was right, it was a long jump. I even almost broke my legs. But, the good news is, I only sprained one of them.

I limp as fast as I can, so I can escape this madness. I could barely see the Tree Fort, from here. Until, I was stopped by...

_No! Not her_ _again!,_ I thought.

I screamed and turn back. But FP just zapped right in front of my face. I stood still. There was nothing I could do, or go. She was a few inches away from me.

Suddenly, Flame Princess did it again. She kissed me. I tried to take my lips away from hers, but it was no use. Her lips were too strong, to handle. I had no choice. There was no other way. I needed to let go. And I did.

**2 minutes later...**

The kiss was still going on. My lips were now burning. I didn't know how long is this kiss gonna take. But, right now, Flame Princess's hands were on my cheeks. I just wanted this over with.

Until, suddenly...

"YOU SON OF A-"

"Finn! Language! Please!"

The kiss stopped. I was glad that's over. Me and Flame Princess turn our heads and saw Finn and Jake in front of us.

_I'm doomed,_ I thought.

"Jared, your coming with us.", Finn and Jake both said.

_I knew this day would come,_ I thought. I laid on my knees and put my hands together on my back, like I was surrendering. But before Finn and Jake could take me away, Flame Princess stand in front of me, like she was guarding me.

"Oh, no you're not! You two are not gonna take my boyfriend away from me!", she said.

"Boyfriend!?", I shouted.

"What!?", Finn shouted.

"Yah, that's right! If you wanna take Jared away, you'll have to go through me first!", FP shouted. She then formed fireballs on her hands.

_This is the craziest day of my life, _I thought.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**You got that right, Jared. This is the craziest day of your life.**

** What will happen next? Will Finn and Flame Princess get into a fight? Find out, in the next chapter of "Try"!**


	4. She's Just Too Close

**Chapter 4, is here. Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: "She's Just Too Close"**

"STOP!", I shouted. Finn, Jake, and FP looked at me, before they could even begin their fight. "No fights. I don't want anyone to get hurt, tonight. If Finn and Jake want me to come with them, then I'll do it. _Without_ violence.", I said.

"But, Jared-" Before Flame Princess could say anything, I put a finger onto her lips.

"Shhh, just listen to me, Flame Princess. Just this once.", I whispered. She nodded and I put my fingers away.

I next, hold my leg and fixed it. It was very painful, but I was brave enough to hold it. I then looked at Finn and Jake, waiting for me. I could still feel Finn's jealously in the air. This is gonna be a _long_ night.

* * *

**Location: Candy Kingdom's Confession Room**

"WHY'D YOU DO IT!?", Finn yelled at me, pounding his fist on the table. I was sitting in a small room, with Finn and Princess Bubblegum. Jake and Flame Princess were waiting outside. I was also handcuffed. Two banana guards stood right next to me.

"Finn, I hadn't done anything! I didn't kiss Flame Princess! She kissed me! There's a _huge_ difference, you know!", I shouted.

"Jared, this is serious. Why are you doing this to FP?", PB asked.

"I'm not! _She_ is doing this to me!", I said. PB was silent at the moment. I took in a deep breath and relaxed. "Look, I'm sorry for all of this, especially yelling at you. But, to tell you the truth, I'd never thought this would happen. I was only trying to reunite Finn and Flame Princess's relationship, again."

"What? Then, why didn't you say that to me earlier?", Finn asked.

"Because, it was suppose to be a surprise. I was only trying to make you happy.", I replied. Finn didn't say anything else. There was silence for a moment. I broke it, by saying, "And now, since I've ruin it, FP now 'likes-likes' me. She's just too close."

Suddenly, I heard music coming from the background. _More music!? Well, if you can't beat it, sing a song,_ I thought.

I then stood up, from my chair, and began to sing:

You know I'm not one, to break promises.

I don't want to hurt you, but I need to breathe.

At the end of it all, you're still my best friend.

But there's something inside, that I need to release.

Which way is right? Which way is wrong?

How do I say, that I need to move on?

You know we're headed separate ways...

And it feels like I am just too close to love you.

There's nothing, I can't really say...

I can't lie no more. I can't hide no more.

Got to be true to myself.

And it feels like I am just too close to love you.

So, I'll be on my way.

(Music)

You've given me more, than I can return.

Yet, there's oh so much, that you deserve..

There's nothing to say, nothing to do.

I'm nothing to give. I must live without you!

You know we're headed separate ways...

And it feels like I am just too close to love you.

There's nothing I can't really say...

I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more.

Got to be true to myself.

And it feels like I am-just too close to _love_ you.

So, I'll be on my way.

(Music)

So, I'll be on my way...

(Music)

And it feels like I am just too close to love you!

There's nothing that I can't really say...!

I can't lie no more! I can't hide no more!

Got to be true to myself.

And it feels like I am-just too close to _love_ you!

So, I'll be on my way.

(Music)

So, I'll be on my way.

(Music)

So, I'll be on my way.

After I finish the song, I sat back down. "Jared", I looked up and saw Finn talking to me, "I officially understand what you're doing."

"You do?", I asked.

"Yes, and I'm very proud of you.", Finn replied.

"Banana guards, let him go.", PB said. As told, the two banana guards unlocked my handcuffs, setting me free.

I stood back up, while Finn and PB walked towards me. Finn said, "Jared, I want you to promise me to fix your problem and rebuild me and FP's relationship."

"I will, Finn. I just need to find a way.", I replied. I put a hand on my chin, thinking of how should fix this problem.

"You could break-up with her.", PB said.

"What!? Oh, no. No way. It's a bad idea for men to dumped women. Most girls go very destructive when they get dumped. Trust me, it is not pretty.", I said.

"Good point", PB replied.

Suddenly, an idea popped out of my head. "But, what if _she_ breaks-up with _me_. That way, FP can totally crawl back to you, Finn.", I said.

"That's a great idea, man!", Finn said.

"But, there's one problem. How are you gonna make Flame Princess dump you?", PB asked me.

"That's gonna be a tough decision to make. I can't be all 'bad little boy', because I am not Marshall Lee. So, I have to find another way. I needs some time to think.", I answered.

"Alrighty then.", Finn and PB both replied, in-synch. Finn open the door and him and I went outside, only to find Flame Princess and Jake waiting for us. We all then walked out from the main entrance.

"Bye guys!", PB shouted, waving at us.

"Bye princess!", we all shouted and waved back.

* * *

Minutes passed, when we were in the grasslands. While we were walking home, I asked Finn, "So, what happen during the past 45 days, Finn?"

"Well, some things had happen and change during your coma. Well, first Flame Princess manage to build a new government in the fire kingdom.", Finn replied.

"And I also manage to throw my own father into that stupid lamp. I even manage to take the fiery throne. Isn't that great, Jared!?", FP added.

"Well uh.. yah, I guess. Wait a second. Now that you've taken the throne, shouldn't I be calling you Flame Queen from now on?", I asked.

"Well, you could. But, you can still call me Flame Princess, your majesty.", she answered, flirting.

"O-K. Lets move on. Has anything else happen, when I was 'technically dead'?", I said, blushing.

"Well, one day Magic Man stoled my sandwich.", Jake answered.

"Shame on you, Magic Man! Did you get it back?", I replied.

"Heck yah, I did!", he said.

"And finally, that green lady haunted me, again.", Finn said. "And still, I don't know why she does that."

"Me neither", Jake said.

After we were done talking, we all made it to the tree fort. Finn and Jake went inside first. I started to walk in. But, before I could reach inside territory, Flame Princess gripped my hands and forced me to the ground.

She then laid on top of me. "Now, where were we.", she said, flirting.

Before she could kissed me, I shouted, "WAIT!? Shouldn't you be going back to your throne, where you need to rule?"

"Why would I? After all, Cinnamon Bun is doing just fine.", she replied.

_Didn't know that, _I thought.

Suddenly, right at that moment, FP kissed me so hard, I couldn't even breathe. I began to moan, with pain and fright.

* * *

I suddenly woke up with fright, slightly jumping out my bed. I look down and quickly realized I wasn't in my bed at all. I was in Finn's bed. I then felt something on my head. I touched it and realized, again, it was an ice pack.

"Jared, you're awake." I turn my head and saw Finn and Jake talking to me.

"What happen to me? Tell me, please.", I said.

"Jared, it was so astonishing to see. You're too young to know it.", Jake said.

"What!? Why!? What happen!?", I asked.

"Jared, calm down!", Finn said. As told, I took in deep breathes.

When I was calm again, Jake said to me, "Alright, Jared. I'm gonna tell you something _so_ dramatic, you might possibly freak out."

"Okay, Jake. I'm listening.", I replied.

Jake took a deep breathe and said, "FP.. made you.. go to... Tier 15."

"WHAT!?"

**To be continued...**

* * *

**This isn't good. This is _totally_ not good, for Jared! ****What will he do now? Find out in the next chapter of "Try"!**

**P.S. The song, in this chapter, is called "Too Close" by Alex Clare. **


	5. I'm Sorry

**Jared can't be this. He can't be. That's why he gonna do something, he has never done before.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: I'm Sorry**

"No. That's not possible. I-I-I can't go to Tier 15! I'm too young to become a father!", I shouted. I was shock of what Jake told me. I can't do Tier 15. I just can't!

"Well it- wait what?", Jake was confused of what I said.

"Don't you guys get it!? Since me and FP did Tier 15, she's gonna become pregnant and have a baby, WHICH THAT BABY WILL HAVE HALF OF MY BLOOD!", I yelled back.

"WHAT!?", Finn shouted.

"Now do you get it!? Since Flame Princess is gonna become pregnant soon, she'll have no choice but to marry me!", I yelled again. I suddenly burst into tears. I laid down on my stomach, pound my fists down on the bed, and said, "Oh Finn, I'm so so-o-o-o-o-orry! Oh, what have I done! What have I done!"

This was just too much. I had to get out of here. I quickly jumped out of Finn's bed and ran all the way down to the front door.

"JARED! JARED WAIT!", both of my friends kept shouting. But I just kept ignoring them. I quickly open and closed the door. I cried and ran at the same time, all the way through the grasslands, until I didn't see the Tree Fort and my friends anymore.

* * *

I was now alone. I had no where to go. I couldn't trust or see anyone, anymore. I had nothing with me. All I have, is myself.

I slowed down my pace. I was still crying, but not that hard, anymore. I slowly stood still. I went down to my knees. I could see thunder clouds, rolling in. Drops of rain fell down on me. The rain slowly became heavy. Lighting was now flashing everywhere.

I thought to myself, _This.. rain shows me all the sins I have done. _

Suddenly, I could hear music, again, coming from the background. I didn't care. I knew I had to sing, on this moment. And I did:

In this farewell.

There's no blood, there's no alibi.

Cause I've drawn regret.

For the truth of a thousand lies.

So let mercy come and wash away...

What I've done!

I'll face myself, to cross out what I've become!

Erase myself and let go of what I've done!

Put to rest, what you thought of me.

While I clean this slate,

with the hands of uncertainty.

So let mercy come and wash away...

What I've done!

I'll face myself, to cross out what I've become!

Erase myself, and let go of _what_ _I've_ _done...! _

(Music)

For what I've done!

I start again, and whatever pain may come!

Today this ends.

I'm forgiving _what_ _I've_ _done_!

I'll face myself, to cross out what I've become!

Erase myself, and let go of what I've done...!

(Music)

What I've done!

(Music)

Forgiving what I've done...!

After I finish the song, some light shine over me. I notice it, from the sky.

_Is that what I think it is?, _I thought.

"Oh, Jared", the voice from above said.

_It is him! Jesus,_ I thought.

"Oh Jesus Christ, please forgive me, my sins", I said, praying.

"You have done nothing wrong, Jared", the savior said.

"But, what about all the things I have done, from those two days?", I asked him.

"That wasn't your fault. You hadn't started this, Jared. You were only trying to make things right. And I believe in you.", Jesus replied.

"Thank you for your kindness. And I want to ask you a favor."

"Permission granted."

"Will you tell me, the way the fix all of this?"

"I'm afraid, I can't do that, Jared. This is your problem. Not mine. But, I can only tell you how to find the way."

"Then what is it?"

"In order to fix your problem, you must have the opposite powers of the girl who loves you. Now go. Go and make the way you wanted to be."

After Jesus said those words, he left. The clouds then deceased. I stopped crying and thought for a moment.

_Well, Flame Princess is a fire elemental, and The Lord said that I must have the opposite powers of her. I only know two things that are the opposite to fire: Ice and Water. But, the thing is, I haven't heard any water elementals from around here. Could he mean..., _I thought.

I suddenly knew the answer. I snapped my fingers and said to myself, "Of course. Ice! I need ice powers! But, how can I get ice powers? I'm only a human-"

Suddenly, I remember someone, who has ice powers. I shivered a little. I deeply sighed and said, "Well, if he's the only one who has the powers of ice and snow, I'll have no choice but to take it from him."

I then started towards the direction, I was going. To the Ice Kingdom.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**I think you know what he's gonna do. And it's not gonna pretty. But, it's the only way. Will there be action, in the next chapter? Find out, in "Try"!**

**The song, in this chapter, is called "What I've Done". By Linkin Park. **

**P.S. The reason I put our savior here in this chapter, is that sometimes when you're feeling left down, and you really don't know where to go, Jesus will help you overcome your problem.**


	6. Forgive Me

**Another 'Ice&Flame incident' is coming through Flame Queen's way. But this time, it is not done by the Ice King. It will be done by someone else.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Forgive Me**

The Ice Kingdom was much the same, than I expected. Everything here was rebuilt.

I was walking on the frozen pathway to the Ice Castle. Since it was night time, Simon will be sleeping. Gunther might also be there, sleeping, as well. So, I had to make this quick, silently.

I knew, I shouldn't be stealing things from others, especially Ice King's Crown. But, it was the only way to fix everything that happen to me.

When I got to the entrance, I peeked in. I could see Simon, sleeping in his bed, and Gunther, sleeping on the floor. I could also see the Ice Crown, standing on the night table, right next to Simon.

_I know The Crown, too well. What if it controls my mind? What if it can make me kill someone, or worse!? Will I lose everything, just like Simon lost Betty? Will I become... the Ice Prince?, _I thought. I knew this is gonna be risky to take, but I had no choice. I had to do this... for Finn.

I gently gulped and began tiptoeing down to The Crown.

I was a pretty good silencer. I had been doing this, since I was 8 years old.

While I was tiptoeing my way to the table, I could feel butterflies in my stomach. Something was wrong. But I decided to keep going.

I silently tiptoed around Gunther and made my way to the night table. I then used my hands to gently grab the Ice Crown. The touch of it, sent a chill down my spine. I look at The Crown, astonished. The shiny red rubies made a mirror, showing my face.

_This isn't gonna be easy, _I thought.

I slowly turn around and tiptoed back to the entrance. When I was there, I quickly hid myself on the outside wall. I looked back. Simon and Gunther were still sleeping.

I was glad, I made it out in time. I slowly walked a few feet away and began to run. I ran as far away, from the Ice Kingdom, as possible.

* * *

I was now in a deep, dark forest. I slow down to catch my breathe and to see where I was going. I could still feel butterflies in my stomach. But still, that didn't matter. This was the only way.

I stopped running and laid down on a tree. I then looked back at The Crown, still holding it in my hands. I was really, really, _really_ nervous.

_What can this crown do to me?, _I thought. To tell you the truth, I really didn't wanted to do this. But, I had to. I need to end this, once and for all. I raised the Ice Crown on top of my head. I began to sweat out.

_"Put it on", _said some strange voice, _"I am your master." _

"Who said that?", I said.

_"Put it on", _the voice said, again.

As I was told, I slowly put it on. "Forgive me, Flame Queen", I muttered myself.

Suddenly,... I could feel it. I could feel... The Crown.

I screamed in horror and pain. I could feel the powers of the ice and snow, quickly spreading all arond my body. I magically floated up into the air. Thunder clouds quickly spread around the area, even lighting came out. When my eyes started to glow blue...

_**ZAP!**_

Snow dramatically burst out of my hands, destroying everything around me. My hair quickly began to grow. My skin turn light blue and my hair turn blackish-white.

Then suddenly, everything stopped. I can now feel twists and turns in my stomach and my head. I slightly groan in pain.

"Must...f-fight..it. C-C-Can't...let it...control...me.", I weakly said, holding myself in place. But... it was too much for me to handle. The Crown took control.

**Ice Prince's P.O.V **

"He's now mine", I said. "I have taken control over this body. It's like being born, again. This boy named Jared had something to do with this girl, Flame Princess. But why did he turn over to me? But that doesn't matter now. What matters now, is to get my revenge. I'm coming for you, Flame Princess."

I evilly laughed myself and began to flew my way to the Fire Kingdom.

* * *

**Flame Princess's P.O.V**

**Location: Fire Kingdom **

Everything, in the Fire Kingdom, was peaceful now. Everyone was now being honest.

In was sitting on my throne, for early morning duties. I can hear my father snoring, in the lamp. Cinnamon Bun was back home, sleeping too.

Everything was quiet. Nothing could go wrong.

**_BOOM!_ **

"ICE KING!", I shouted. I knew it was him, because I could the snow, blasting through the right wall. The blast forced out of my throne and into the left wall. While I was getting up, I could hear the Ice King laughing at me. But his laugh, strangely, sounded differently.

"You fool! I'm not the Ice King!", he laughed.

"Then, who are you?", I asked, afraid.

"Who am I? Hmm, your boyfriend brought me back to life.", he replied.

"Jared", I muttered. "Who are you!? Show your self!", I shouted. I could now see a figure, walking through the blasted wall. When I could finally recognize who he was...

"NO! IT-IT CAN'T BE!", I shouted. I was shocked of what I saw. It was Jared. He had been possessed by The Crown!

"Oh, but it is, Flame Princess. I am the Ice Prince!", he evilly laughed.

"Jared, what have you become!? That crown needs to be taken off, now!", I shouted.

"ENOUGH! You may have destroyed my kingdom! Now, I'm going to destroy yours.", Jared said.

I saw him floating in up-high, now. He then used his new ice powers, destroying all the flames, even the chain of the lamp. The crash of shattered glass, suddenly woke my father up.

"Ice King!?", my father said, looking at Jared.

"That is not Ice King, Dad! Now run! You need to get out here!", I shouted back, looking at my father.

"I am not letting my own daughter fight this man, alone!", Dad said, challenging my command.

"How dare you! You don't know how powerful the Ice Prince is, father! And besides, you're not ruler anymore! I am! I'm not asking you, Dad! This is an order! Now get out of here right now, or I'll have no chose but to leave you in the dungeon, to die!", I ordered him. And I was right. I was ruler now.

As told, my father escorted himself out of the castle. I looked back at Jared, still floating up-high. I decided to fly up to his stance, as well. "I'm sorry Jared, but you leave me no choice. It is my duty to protect _my_ kingdom.", I said. I then formed fireballs in my hands.

"I like the sound of that!", Jared said, forming ice and snow in his own hands.

_Why does it have to come to this?,_ I thought.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Ice Prince vs. Flame Princess! It's Frost&Fire, all over again! But there will be a twist, in the end. **

**Who will win!? Who will fall!? Find out, in the next chapter of "Try"!**


	7. Frost&Fire Again

**While Ice Prince and Flame Princess are fighting each other, Finn and Jake are still trying to find Jared, until they heard an explosion from a distance away. Even others are wondering what's going on.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Frost&Fire Again**

**Finn's P.O.V**

**Location: Forest **

"Jared!? Jared, where are you!?", me and Jake both shouted. He and I had been searching for Jared for 3 hours. And still, we hadn't found him!

I could see the sun, rising on the edge of the icy cliffs. Me and Jake were at the edge of the border of the Ice Kingdom. Suddenly, I heard some rustling in the bushes.

I pulled out my demon blood sword and said, "Halt! Who goes there!?"

The figure came out of the bushes. It was Ice King. "Ice King!?", me and Jake both said.

"Hey guys.", Simon replied.

"What are you doing here? And where's your crown?", Jake asked. I realized that, too.

"That's what I want to ask you. You guys gotta help me. My crown has gone missing!", Ice King said.

"What are you talking about?", I asked.

"Yesterday, I had my crown on, as always. But today, 'Poof', it's gone! Can you guys please help me?", Ice King replied.

"Alright, Simon. We'll help you.", I accepted him.

_**BOOM!**_

"WHAT WAS THAT!?", we all shouted. We all saw a mushroom cloud a far distance away. Jake stretch his head up into the sky. He stretch back down and said, "It came from the Fire Kingdom! We gotta check this out! Come on!"

As told, me, Jake, and Simon went to the Fire Kingdom.

* * *

**Location: Border of the Fire Kingdom**

**Ice King's P.O.V**

"Holy fudge", I said. I couldn't believe, of what I saw in my very own eyes. Half of the Fire Kingdom was gone. By the powers of the ice and snow. If snow and ice were here, that meant, my crown must be near.

Every citizen here was evacuated, even the former Flame King. Princess Bubblegum and Marceline were also here.

I could hear PB talking to Flame King, "Flame King, what's happening here?"

"Some kind of 'Ice Prince' is attacking the kingdom. So far, he destroyed half of it. My daughter is still in there, fighting him.", FK replied.

_Ice Prince? There can't be an Ice Prince! There can only an Ice King, which is me! Besides, I hadn't married a lady yet, _I thought.

"Uh guys, gals, you better look at this!", Finn said, who was looking through binoculars.

He handed them to Jake. "Oh no. Oh no!", Jake shouted.

"Let me see", I said. Jake handed me the binoculars and I looked through them. I could see Flame Princess and some other guy charging into each other, in the air. I looked closely at the random guy. I could see my crown! He was wearing my crown! But, who was he? I then looked closely at the guy's clothes. Suddenly, I finally recognize who he was. It was...

"Jared!?", I yelled.

"WHAT!?", everyone else shouted.

"No! Jared can't be the Ice Prince! The last time I saw him, was when I bumped into him 45 days ago! He was just his normal self!", Marceline shouted.

"Not really. Last night, he ran away from us, at the Tree Fort. All because of him and FP, going to Tier 15", Finn said.

"Tier 15!?", everyone, even I, yelled.

"Finn, what did I tell you, about him going to Tier 15!", Jake shouted.

"I'm sorry! Anyway, Jared must've headed to the Ice Kingdom. Maybe he wanted a better life. That might be the reason why he 'borrowed' Ice King's Crown!", Finn continued.

"I can't believe he stoled my crown!", I yelled.

"Oh, this is very bad.", I heard PB, muttering.

* * *

**Ice Prince's P.O.V **

I could feel, the fight is half-way done. Right now, I was charging into Flame Princess. Before we could both hit our heads, we both zoom up into the sky.

To restart our battle, I grabbed FP's hair, swung it over her face, and kicked her in the jaw. "Eat this, fire breath!", I shouted.

In response, FP grabbed my leg and twisted it. I yelled in pain. "How's that, ice bag!", she shouted. That got me, even more angrier.

We both went into the clouds, above us. We use all sorts of our powers. Like Fireballs, Ice Bolts, Inferno Blasts, Snow Fists, Flame Lasers, Hail Knives, etc. Most of those moves, were directly hit by me and her. The rest were dodge and fell down to the remains of the Fire Kingdom.

We both flew back down. There were cuts and bruises all around us. I used my fist, to wipe the blood off of my lips and nose. Flame Princess did the same thing.

"THAT'S IT! I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! THIS ENDS NOW!", FP shouted. She used her fire powers one more time.

"INDEED!", I shouted back. I used my ice powers one more time, as well. My frost and her fire were now in a collision.

"Jared, I know your still in there! Snap out of it!", Flame Princess shouted.

"Not. This. Time.", I said. My frost became stronger and moved towards FP, which made a direct hit on her. I can hear her screaming in pain. A huge grin form on my face. "Now to finish the job!", I said.

**Jared's P.O.V**

_"Don't_ _do_ _it,_ _Jared", _a mysterious voice from above said to me. That voice made me regain my control of my body, my senses, and even The Crown. My eyes turn back to my original color, brown.

I looked around my surroundings, and shockingly saw Flame Queen, screaming in pain from my powers. I quickly stopped myself.

Flame Queen stopped screaming and began to fall. She wasn't stopping. I zoom right to her rescue. I grabbed her, before she could hit the ground. Her flames were out. That meant she was unconscious.

I flew back to ground and laid her on the grass. I look up and saw the unbelievable. Almost, the entire Fire Kingdom was... gone. Destroyed. Tears bursted in my eyes, but I didn't cry.

I quickly took The Crown off. My skin and my hair turn back to normal. And then I saw them. All of my friends, even the former Flame King and all the citizens of the kingdom, looking at me with such _contempt. _What did I say? What did I do when I wore The Crown?

I quickly threw the Ice Crown at Simon. It landed right next to him, but he didn't pick it up. He just kept staring at me.

Without saying a thing, I walked away into the wilderness, leaving everything and everyone behind.

"Who am I?", I muttered:

This is the end.

Hold your breath and count to ten.

Feel the earth move and then,

hear my heart burst again.

For this is the end.

I've drown and dreamt this moment.

So overdue, I owe them.

Swept away, I'm stolen...

Let the SKYFALL.

When it crumbles,

we will stand tall.

Face it all, together.

Let the SKYFALL.

When it crumbles,

we will stand tall.

Face it all, together at SKYFALL.

At SKYFALL.

SKYFALL is where we start.

A thousand miles and poles apart.

When worlds collide, and days are dark,

you may have my number.

You can take my name,

but you'll never have my heart...

Let the SKYFALL.

(Let the SKYFALL.)

When it crumbles,

(When it crumbles,)

we will stand tall.

(we will stand tall.)

Face it all, together.

Let the SKYFALL.

(Let the SKYFALL.)

When it crumbles,

(When it crumbles,)

we will stand tall.

(we will stand tall.)

Face it all, together at SKYFALL.

(Let the SKYFALL.)

(When it crumbles,)

(we will stand tall.)

...

(Let the SKYFALL.)

(When it crumbles,)

(we will stand tall.)

...

Where you go, I go.

Would you see, I see.

I know I never be me,

without the security.

Of your loving arms,

keeping me from harm.

Put your hand in my hand and will stand...

Let the SKYFALL.

(Let the SKYFALL.)

When it crumbles,

(When it crumbles,)

we will stand tall.

(we will stand tall.)

Face it all, together.

Let the SKYFALL.

(Let the SKYFALL.)

When it crumbles,

(When it crumbles,)

we will stand tall.

(we will stand tall.)

Face it all, together at SKYFALL.

Let the SKYFALL!

...

We will stand tall!

At SKYFALL...!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

* * *

**Man, who knew that crown could have so much power and insanity. What will Flame Princess think about, when she wakes up? Will we ever see Jared, again? Find out, in the next chapter of "Try".**

**P.S. The song, in _this_ chapter, is called "SKYFALL" by ADELE. **


	8. Thinking and Forgiving

**In this chapter, it will set 9 days after the fire kingdom was destroyed and after Jared's disappearance, in Day 260. **

**Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Thinking and Forgiving**

**9 Days Later...**

**Flame Princess's P.O.V**

**Location: Candy Kingdom Hospital **

I eyes slowly started to open. I realize, I was somewhere else. I rose from my bed. I notice, I wasn't burning anything. Where was I?

"Good morning, sleepy head." I heard someone. I turn my head and saw Princess Bubblegum through a glass window, talking to me through a microphone. She was also sitting on a chair.

"What room am I in?", I asked.

"This is my newly-installed fireproof hospital bedroom. Only fire elementals are functional to stay here, like you. You've been unconscious for almost 10 days.", PB replied.

"What!? What happen to me?", I asked, again.

"Don't you remember?", she asked me. Suddenly, I remembered the whole thing. Even the worst part with... him.

* * *

**Flashback**

**9 Days Ago...**

"Jared, I know your still in there! Snap out of it!", I yelled. I and Jared, or the Ice Prince, were in a collision with our powers.

"Not. This. Time.", Jared replied to me, in a wicked voice. His powers made me lose control. It strike me, with a direct hit.

I scream in pain. Then everything blacked out.

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

**Back to the Present **

I stood there, in silence. I couldn't move. I couldn't feel anything. I was scared and confused. I had been betrayed by my boyfriend, again. But why?

"Maybe I should give you some alone time, and think about it.", PB said. She then got up and walk away from the glass window, leaving me alone.

_I don't understand. Why would Jared do this to me? Why would he destroy my kingdom? Why did he had to put the Ice Crown on!?, _I thought.

I needed to talk to someone. "Princess, wait!", I shouted. It was a good thing, she left the speaker on.

I could see her through the glass window, again. "Yah?", she asked.

"I need to talk to you, for a second. I need to ask you something.", I replied.

PB sat back down on her chair and said, "Sure. What is it?"

"Why would Jared do this to me? Why would he destroy my kingdom?", I asked.

The princess sighed with grief and said,"You don't understand, don't you Flame Princess."

"What are you talking about?"

"You see, Jared really didn't wanted you to be his girlfriend."

"WHAT!?"

"I'm not saying, that he was trying to reject you! What I'm saying is, he was only trying to do what is right."

"W-What? Okay, now I'm even more confused."

"He was only trying to make you and Finn start dating, again."

"But, Finn betrayed me, too."

"Not really. Jared told me, he was telling you the truth. Don't you remember that, too?"

Suddenly, another memory flashback through my mind.

* * *

**Flashback**

**55 Days Ago... **

I was in my bedroom, thinking about the events that happen yesterday. I was really confused. I kept saying, in my thoughts, _AH! IT'S SO CONFUSING! _

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I got up from my bed, and peaked in my window. It was Jared. Why is he here? I didn't know. He just kept walking closer to my house, until he stopped a few yards away.

I saw Jared deeply sigh and began to say, "Flame Princess,". He must've guess, that I was here.

"I know how you feel.", he continued. I blushed, at what he said.

"You feel betrayed. Forgotten. Abandon. Confused. And sad.", Jared said. He got all of those feelings right! I had felt this way.

I saw him sigh again, this time a little softer, and said, "Look, I know this is hard to say but, to tell you the truth, it was really **me and Jake's fault. **We told Finn to start another fight, between you and Ice King. We told Finn to write those letters. Look, it just happen too fast, okay!? I didn't know what I was saying! I'm so sorry! I didn't know this would happen! Look, if you're too mad to forgive me, just.. just slap me! Punch me! Burn me! I don't care! I just wanted to get this over with."

I didn't know what to say. I could see tears, bursting out from Jared's eyes.

I could also feel my heart, beating very fast. I think... I think I was in love with this handsome boy.

I decide to go outside and walk to him. He notice me. I saw him close his eyes and shiver. _He doesn't know what's coming, _I thought.

And then, when I was a few inches away from Jared's face, I kissed him.

* * *

**Back to the Present, Again **

I realized, now. He wasn't really telling me his feelings. Jared was telling me the truth. It was Jake's and his fault.

"Now do you get it?", PB asked me.

I nodded and said, "Yes. Yes, I understand. It all makes sense, now. I need to talk to Finn."

I stood up, from my bed. I walked towards the open window, right next to the bed, and flew away.

I was now making things right.

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V**

**Location: Tree Fort **

I was lying on my bed, thinking about what happen 9 days ago. All that destruction. Violence. The tragedy, on that day.

And now, Flame Princess is in a coma. Jared was gone. And I felt lonely, again. I didn't know what to do. All I could do was... nothing.

But then, suddenly, I heard music and someone singing. It became louder, every second.

_Who_ _could_ _that_ _be?, _I thought. I leapt out of my bed and looked out from the window. I couldn't believe it. It was... Flame Princess. She was singing to me:

I need your love, I need your time.

When everything's wrong, you make it right.

I feel so high, I come alive.

I need to be free, with you tonight.

I need your love.

...

I need your love.

(Music)

I take a deep breath,

every time I pass the door.

I know you're there,

but I can't see you anymore.

And that's the reason, you're in the dark.

I've been a stranger, ever since we fell apart.

And I feel so helpless here...

Watch my eyes are filled with fear...

Tell me, do you feel the same?

Hold me in your arms, again...

I need your love, I need your time.

When everything's wrong, you make it right.

I feel so high, I come alive.

I need to be free, with you tonight.

I need your love.

...

I need your love.

...

Now I'm dreaming, will I ever find you now?

I walk in circles, but I'll figure out.

What I mean to you, do I belong?

I try to fight this, but I know I'm not that strong.

And I feel so helpless here...

Watch my eyes are filled with fear...

Tell me, do you feel the same?

Hold me in your arms, again.

I need your love, I need your time.

When everything's wrong, you make it right.

I feel so high, I come alive.

I need to be free, with you tonight.

I need your love.

...

I need your love.

...

All the years, all the times,

you were never been to blame.

(And now my eyes are open.)

(And now my heart is closing.)

And all the tears, all the lies, all the waste,

I've been trying to make a change.

(And now my eyes are open...)

I need your love, I need your time.

When everything's wrong, you make it right.

I feel so high, I come alive.

I need to be free...!

After she finish her song, Flame Princess was right by my window. I was sniffing, from having tears of joy.

"Your coming back, for me? But why?", I asked, wiping the tears away.

"I realized, it really wasn't your fault. I'm so sorry, Finn. After everything, I did to you. I promise, it'll never happen again.", FP replied. She then hold up my hands and asked me, "Will you be my boyfriend again, Finn?"

"YES! YES, I WILL BE YOUR BOYFRIEND!", I shouted. We then kissed each other. For the first time in my life, I've never been so happy.

When we were done kissing, I said, "Now, let's go find Jared. We need to thank him, for what he has done. I'll get Jake."

"Ok, lover boy.", FP flirted. Even though I blushed, I went downstairs and talk to Jake.

This was my best day, ever!

* * *

**You're right, Finn! I'm so glad, that you're back together with Flame Princess!**

**How will Jared react to these happy, good news? Find out, in the final chapter of "Try"!**

**P.S. The song, in this chapter, is called "I Need Your Love" by Calvin Harris, feat. Ellie Goulding. **


	9. Thank You

**This is when everything.. is done. Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Thank You **

**Jared's P.O.V**

**Location: The Forest **

It's been almost 10 days, since I left. And everything I once knew, was abandoned by me. I should've chose water, instead of ice. But now, it was too late for me to do that.

I had built myself a small campsite, deep in this forest. I was sitting on a log, watching the campfire crackle. The campfire reminded me of the Fire Kingdom, even... her. Tears began to roll down on my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, my pri-",I quickly snapped out of it. I was about to say princess. I was losing it. The symptoms of The Crown were now going through my mind. It was changing me, making me insane. I knew, I had wore The Crown too long.

But still, the insanity was now weak. It wasn't that powerful, for me to handle. I calmed myself down. But my tears were still 'rolling down'. "After all I've done for him,... this was it", I muttered. I was talking about Finn.

At this time of day, music began to play in the background. And I began to sing a sad, love song:

Am I better off dead? Am I better off a quitter?

They say, I'm better off now.. than I ever was with her.

As they take me to my local down the street,

I'm smiling but I'm dying, trying not to drag my feet.

..

They said a few drinks, will help to forget her.

But after one too many, I know that I'll never.

Only they can see where this is gonna end.

They all think I'm crazy, but to me it's perfect sense.

..

And my mates are all there, trying to calm me down!

Cause I'm shouting your name, all over the town..!

I'm swearing if I go there now,

I could change a mind, turn it all around!

I know that I'm drunk, but I'm saying the words!

And she'll listen this time, even though I slurred!

So I, dial a number to confess with her...!

I'm stealing love, but all I heard

was Nothing.

...

So I stumble there, along the reins and the fences.

And now I'm with her, face to face!

And she'll come to her senses.

Every drunk step I take, leads me to her door..

If she's see that I'm hurling,

she'll take me back for sure...

And my mates are all there, trying to calm me down!

Cause I'm shouting your name all over the town..!

I'm swearing if I go there now,

I could change a mind, turn it all around!

I know that I'm drunk, but I'm saying the words!

If she listens this time, even though I slurred!

So I, dial a number to confess with her..!

I'm stealing love, but all I heard was

Nothing, nothing, nothing!

She said nothing!

Nothing, nothing!

Ooooooohhh!

I wanted words, but all I heard was nothing!

Ooohh, I got nothing!

Nothing, nothing!

I got nothing!

Nothing, nothing!

Ooooooohhh!

I wanted words, but all I heard was nothing!

...

Oooohhh, sometimes life's intoxicated!

Oooohhh, you're coming down, but your hands are shaking!

When you realize there's no one waiting...!

...

Am I better off dead? Am I better off a quitter?

They said I'm better off now, than I ever was with her.

..

And my mates are all there, trying to calm me down!

Cause I'm shouting your name all over the town..!

I swear that if I go there now,

I could change a mind turn it all around!

I know that I'm drunk, but I'm saying the words!

Cause she'll listen this time, even though I slurred!

So I, dial a number to confess with her..!

I'me stealing love, but all I heard was

Nothing, nothing, nothing!

She said nothing!

Nothing, nothing!

Oooooohhh!

I wanted words, but all I heard was nothing!

Ooohh, I got nothing!

Nothing, nothing!

I got nothing!

Nothing, nothing!

Oooooohhh!

I wanted words, but all I heard was nothing!

Ooohh, I got nothing!

Nothing, I've got nothing.

I've got nothing...

"Jared, you do got something.", I turn around and saw Finn, talking to me. He must've heard me, singing. Everyone else was here, especially...

"No! Please! Stay away from me, Flame Princess! I don't wanna hurt you or anyone, any longer!", I shouted.

"Jared, settle down. We didn't come here, to get revenge. We only come here, to thank you.", FP replied.

"But... I destroyed your kingdom. I almost killed you. I am _so_ sorry, for what I've done.", I said, confused.

"No, I'm sorry. That wasn't _really_ you. I should've known you were only telling the truth. You were making things right, for me and Finn. And I respected that."

"I know, but I still felt sorry. Can we still be friends?"

"Everyone I knew, except Finn, will always be my friends. And you will, too. But on one condition."

"Tell me, please."

"Will you swear, to never wear the Ice Crown, again?"

"I swear!"

"Good. And one more thing."

"Yah?", I asked. She walked up to me and slapped me in the face. A red shade, shaped like a hand, formed on my face. "Ow!"

"That's for forcing Finn to write those letters!", FP shouted.

"Thanks, I really needed that. And when I get back to the Tree Fort, I need you guys to help me refresh my memory. That crown of yours, Simon, is now trying to control my mind, again.", I explained.

"Don't worry, Jared. We won't let The Crown get to you.", everyone, except Simon, replied.

"Huh? Wait, what are we talking about?", Simon said, who was ignoring the whole conversation.

Everyone else, even I, bursted into laughter.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this final chapter, but this story's not over yet! Don't miss the spectacular celebrating epilogue of "Try"!**

**The song, in this chapter, is called "Nothing" by The Script. **


	10. Carry On

**Sorry for the wait. I was making an Adventure Time Halloween story, because it's getting close to - well, you know. And I also had an exam. **

**Anyway, here's the conclusion of "Try"! **

**Here we go!**

* * *

**Epilogue: Carry On**

**5 Days Later...**

**Jared's Journal **

**Day 265 **

Today, Princess Bubblegum announced, there will be a slumber party, at the candy castle, tonight. I was excited. I never been to a slumber party, before. That night, all the candy citizens were there, even Marceline and Flame Princess.

I think this must've been a tribute for my 'revival' of myself and my return. I was glad Finn and Flame Princess were back together. And it was all done by me. Well, actually most of it. But, they both still thanked me for bringing them together, again. I was proud of myself.

I had the idea to show my iPhone, especially my music. I showed it to PB first, and told her what it is. She then said to me, "That's interesting." I did blushed a little. I then put my iPhone on the music box and turn my music on. Everyone began listening and started to party hard. I think my device will take an advantage of technology in the Land of Ooo.

* * *

**Jared's P.O.V**

**Location: Candy Castle **

I finished writing down on my journal, but then I thought something. The second paragraph seemed to be.. personal. So, I decided to cover most of the words by marker. I then closed my journal and put it in my pocket. I was sitting by the bar.

I could hear my music playing in the background. Everyone was having fun. But, I was still thinking on something. Something I've done.

"What's on your mind, dude?" I looked up and saw Finn and Flame Princess looking at me. Jake was also with them. I slightly grin at the sight of the reborn couple, holding hands. It was a good thing FP was in a Flame Sheild, so Finn's hand wouldn't get burned. But my face turned back into a frown.

"What's wrong, Jared?", Finn asked me, again.

"It's nothing.", I replied.

"Are you still thinking about.. the incident.", FP asked me, this time. I twiched at the moment. I could've sworn she would say that, no offense. I'd been thinking about that day for about 15 days straight. I just couldn't get it out of my head.

I had thought of another thing, which was FP's pregnancy issue, but I stop thinking about that a few days ago. Jake told me something about relationships, and he said that it would take a few more Tier 15s for her to get pregnant. I was still not sure but, eh, what the heck.

I sighed and said, "Yes"

"Why are you still thinking about that? My kingdom is almost half rebuilted.", she replied.

"I know but, I'm still too ashamed of what I've done. I've almost killed innocent lives, including you. All because of that stupid crown. No offense, Ice King!", I called out. Though, he didn't hear me.

"I should've known the crown had too much power.", I said. I didn't want them to know that I all got this from the Messiah. Maybe, he told me this because I had free will.

(A/N: Free Will - the ability to choose between good and evil.)

I then look down, with sorrow on my face.

"Hey, don't feel bad, man.", Jake said, patting me on the shoulder.

"Yah, we all been through some rough times before.", Finn replied.

"And we always carry on.", Flame Princess finished.

I looked up to them and smiled with relief. "I guess, your right. But, can we still be friends?"

"We'll always be your friends, Jared. If you don't betray us on purpose, that is.", Jake said.

"Pfft, that's never gonna happen. I was born from a wealthy family.", I replied.

Suddenly, one of my favorite songs came on. It totally reminded me about the conversation we were all talking about right now. It reminded me all the good things I have done to my friends, so far. It also reminded me... how I got my friends, Finn and Flame Princess, back together.

And whatever mistakes we take or do, we always carry on:

Well, I woke up to the sound of silence.

The cars were cutting like knives in a fist fight.

..

And I found you with a bottle of wine.

Your head in the curtains,

and heart like the 4th of July.

..

You swore and said, "We are not.

We are not shining stars."

This I know,

I never said we are.

Though I never been through hell like that.

I've closed enough windows,

to know you can never look back.

..

If you're lost and alone,

or you're sinking, like a stone,

Carry On...

May your past be the sound.

Or your feet, upon the ground.

Carry On...

Carry On! Carry On!

(Music)

So I met up with some friends,

at the edge of the night.

At a bar off 75'.

..

And we talked, and talked

about how our parents will die.

All our neighbors and wives.

..

But, I like to think..!

I can cheat it all..!

To make up for the times I've been cheated on!

And it's nice to know..!

When I was left for dead!

I was found and now I don't roam these streets!

I am not the ghost you are to me!

If you're lost and alone,

or you're sinking, like a stone,

CARRY ON...!

May your past be the sound!

Or your feet, upon the ground!

CARRY ON...!

Whoooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

My head is on fire!

But, my legs are fine!

After all, they are mine!

Lay your clothes... down on the floor!

Close the door!

Hold the phone!

Show me how!

No one's ever gonna stop us now!

(Music)

Cause we are,

we are shining stars!

We are invincible!

We are who we are!

On our darkest day,

when we're miles away,

The sun will come!

We will find our way home...!

If you're lost and alone,

or you're sinking, like a stone,

CARRY ON...!

May your past be the sound!

Or your feet, upon the ground!

CARRY ON...!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (4x)

No one's ever gonna stop us now! (5x)

I was glad Finn and Flame Princess were back together. I'll never forget this moment. And it will always make me happy. I was happy right now.

**The End**

* * *

**Well, that's it for this story. So, what do you think readers? Did you like it?**

**To let you know, this isn't my only story. You can read my others. There located in my profile. **

**See ya later!**

**P.S. The song, in this epilogue, is called "Carry On" by Fun.**


End file.
